What you never knew about Nations
by Red Nightmare14
Summary: How well do you know Canada? Shocking fact at the end, must read entire story to understand. Now doing other Nations.
1. Canada

1. He was raised by neither France nor England, despite popular belief.

He was raised by a nation that no one knew. Hell, he didn't even know what her nation name was! Yes, a girl, called Janelle Williams.

2. He was not born a blonde.

He originally had slightly tanned skin, brown eyes and black hair. Like his mother, Native America. But when people from other nations began living in his country, his hair went blonde, his skin grew pale and his eyes turned violet. Just like Janelle...

3. He still visits Cuba occasionally.

Cuba still sometimes confuses him for America but he's learning the difference, however small and slowly it may be.

4. He and America grew up separately.

America was obviously raised by England until the Revolution. And since Canada was raised by Janelle, the two never saw each other for a long time. England did once take America to visit him, but soon forgot about him again.

5. He used to like being invisible.

Janelle said that being invisible was both a curse and a blessing. A curse because no one can see you, and a blessing because you're able to do things that would usually get you into trouble without being noticed. He didn't believe it until be traumatised Belarus. The wonders matches and a set of Hong Kong's fireworks can do.

6. Janelle disappeared when Canada became independent.

When he told her about his independence, she just said, "Happy birthday," smiled and patted him on the head. She left the next day.

7. Only four nations knew Janelle existed.

Canada (obviously), America (he probably forgot like he forgot him), England (he most certainly wanted to forget her after she chased him from Canada and all the way back to Europe with a hockey stick after he tried to take Canada away from her) and Cuba (Canada cannot keep a secret).

However, over the centuries, over two million people knew her and loved her as a friend.

8. He once had a crush.

The crush was called Janet Miller, a human, a mortal. He refused every hit she made on him because he wanted her to have someone who would grow old with her. But during America's Fourth of July birthday party, America spiked his punch. It wasn't until six weeks later that Janet told him at she was expecting his child.

She died giving birth to their only daughter, Janice Williams. A cross between the names Janet and Janelle, the two most important women in his life.

9. In his opinion, Janice was just as beautiful as her mother.

True, she looked more like him, but that was a good thing. No one had to know about her mother. She had blonde hair, fair skin and violet eyes. Although her pet was an eagle not a polar bear.

10. Janice took twice as long to grow up as a mortal human.

Canada had to keep switching her schools when he couldn't explain why she looked half the age of her class mates. But when she invented the time machines at fifteen (really thirty), he was never the more proud.

He changed his mind when Janice was twenty (forty) and he told her about Janelle. Janice then changed her first name to Janelle, took the time machine and went back about a thousand or more years. She didn't return for a month and when she did she looked considerably older. It wasn't until Janice was lying on her dean bed that he came to an important realisation.

He had raised his daughter. But his daughter had raised him.


	2. England

1. He wasn't actually born Arthur Kirkland.

He was born Artair McCarthy Kirkland, his father's last name was Kirkland and his mother's last name was McCarthy, why he was named Artair he has no idea. He got rid of the McCarthy so France wouldn't tease him about having an Irish last name, Artair was soon changed to Arthur when England met King Arthur (the one with the round table and the knights). To this day, only his Irish brothers have the McCarthy in their names, and only his brothers know about the 'Artair'. But that still doesn't stop them from calling him "Bunny".

2. The Ancient he was closest to was neither his mother nor his father.

It was his mother's older sister, Pictland. The same woman who skinned people alive in front of him. The same woman who had no emotions except when she threatened to kill him. But she was also the same woman who looked after him after his parents' deaths, the same woman who protected him from Rome. And the same woman he saw die for his own protection.

3. His family tree once extended far beyond him and his brothers.

He had another two brothers and a sister, four cousins and another aunt. None of them are alive today, but he is sure that. New Zealand and Australia are Aunt Atlantis' boys. They have the green eyes and the dreaded bushy eyebrows. No one can escape those.*

4. He is actually a father.

He knows it, and he is sure Canada knows it, since it is Canada and America who are his kids. When he and France first went to America, they met the then personification, Native America. France got them both drunk and five years later, England met America. The only other people who know about this are his brothers, France and probably Canada and Janelle. He didn't particularly like Janelle much; he still has the bruises from the hockey stick.

5. He always knew that America was going to break away from him.

He just wishes he could have waited longer, but whenever he sees America and is mentally transported back to that fateful day, one thought in his mind is, _just like his father, that one_.

6. There is a logical reason why he always misses America's 'Fourth of July' birthday party.

Every year, on his own birthday (24 April), he has to go to the 'Other World' to regain his magic for another year. But every year, he has to spend longer and longer in the 'Other World', to the point where he has to stay for weeks. He would love to go to America for the party, but he isn't going to explain the real reason why he can't go.**

7. He can see all the dead loved ones of any nation.

Including, Germania, Rome, Old Fritz, Amelia Earheart and Jeanne d'Arc.*** The reason he uses so much energy is that he is trying to find a way to let the others see them using magic. He's already succeeded with Rome, if only for a few hours.

8. He knows that he is dying because if this.

His magic is the reason he is still alive, after the fall of his empire, his magic became his life-support system. He thinks that he only has a few decades left. He already has the letter to his brothers, sons, France, Japan, and many others written out.

9. To him, the most important living thing in the world is Flying Mint Bunny.

Minty, as he calls him, has been with him since he was very young. One day, England had woken up surrounded by rabbits and one of them bit him (on the hand). The rabbit turned green and grew wings. Aunt Pictland said that Minty was his animal companion, and that at some point in their loves, every country receives one. England is proud to think that he gets his companion before any of his brothers. Even if Minty isn't as strong or impressive as Wales' dragon or Nessie.

10. The most important object England owns is a pendent made for him by his brothers before he met Minty.

It has words engraved on it, and, in English, they say, _Scotland, Ireland, Wales, England and family, together forever in the Isles_. And that is thing he loves and cherishes most.

*** The "other brothers" are supposed to be Cornwall and Wessex and the sister is Anglesey. The cousins are the Shetland Islands, the Isle of Man, the Orkney Islands and the Isle of Wight. Atlantis, as you probably know, is a mythical country under the sea.**

**** The "Other World" is the land of the dead. I didn't know what to call it. What happens is that England uses up all his magic trying to get the other countries to see their loved ones and goes to the "Other World"to regain his magic. But getting so much magic so quickly makes him go into a coma-like state. This state goes on for longer each year because England is getting older and his body takes longer to adjust to the sudden wave of magic. Also, England doesn't want anyone to know about this because he believes that they will pressure him into using more magic, which will kill him. He goes on the 24 April because that is the time he is at his strongest.**

***** Germania is either Prussia and Germany's dad or grandfather, Rome is the Italians grandfather, Old Fritz (better known as Fredrick the Second) was Prussia's favourite ruler, Amelia Earheart was the first female pilot in America (and for the sake of the fic, America's love-interest, no one knew how she died) and Jeanne d'Arc (Joan of Arc) was France's girlfriend (England had her burned to death at the sake).**


	3. Romano

**Just before I start this chapter, I received a review from "Hamburger lover" and it said, "****_Duuuude...or dudet. Are these facts even true? Because to me their obviously not._****" So I would wish to say: if they are true to you, then so be true, but if not, I can't help you there.**

1. He was once an Empire.

The Byzantine Empire, "new Rome" or the Eastern Roman Empire. He succeed his mother, the original Byzantine, and "new Rome" existed for a thousand years, longer than the Roman Empire. Romano was only Byzantine for the last hundred years, but from what he heard, his mother was very successful.

2. He is half-Greek.

His father was Ancient Greece's brother. He doesn't't actually know his father's name, but Greece once mentioned a man called Graeca. So he assumes Graeca was his father. His parents were only married for a short time, and Rome was the reason they broke up.*

3. This means that Greece is his cousin.

Since Ancient Greece was Greece's mother; and Graeca was her brother that means that he and Greece are cousins. He will never tell him that. Being related to someone so lazy will dampen his reputation.

4. Feliciano is only his half-brother.

Romano's mother was also Feliciano's mother. But Feliciano's father was a Spanish country called Leon. Byzantine only married him because her father, Rome, told her to and Feliciano was the only child they had together. They broke up when Feli was only a baby, and Leon ended up marrying Romano's aunt Castile! Byzantine told him it was called "keeping it in the family".**

5. His original human name was actually Romano.

Who started the "Lovino" business, Romano has no idea, but he suspects it was Iberia; Leon and Castile's son. Iberia liked him well enough, but his wife...not so much, considering Lovino means "to ruin" is kind of like a prophecy.***

6. He and Spain are actually related.

Spain's dad was Iberia, so technically, Spain is Romano's cousin once removed, but Feliciano is still more closely related to Spain than him. Feli is supposedly Spain half-uncle!

7. The only reason Romano is still alive is Rome.

Not the Roman Empire, but the capital of Italy, Rome. The original people of Byzantine fled to Rome after the Empire's fall, and Romano lives in them. He is not Italy; he doesn't know what he is!

8. Romano actually hates most of his family,

You can't blame him. His grandfather banished his father for being Greece and then favoured Feli over him. Uncle Aragon (his mother's older brother) murdered his mother and Aunt Castile tried to burn him alive! Romano knows that if Feli knew about this he would go crazy, and Romano would rather he wouldn't so he hasn't told him who their mother, uncle or aunt were. Or that they are only half-brothers.

9. Only two people know about Byzantine, Castile and Aragon besides Romano.

The first is Spain, since Castile was his grandmother, Romano can hardly keep a secre about it, besides, he and Spain do look a little alike. The other it Turkey. Romano suspects that Turkey once had a thing about Ancient Greece, and since Turkey met Byzantine when he was the Ottoman Empire, for a time, Romano knew him better than Feli.

10. Romano's full name is (and still is) Lovino Romano Angelo Vargas.

Lovino is "to ruin", Romano is "Roman" and Angelo is "angel". His name means "to ruin Roman angel". And since he was the last personification of the Roman Empire, he did ruin it.

***In those days, Romans could only marry Romans.**

****Brothers or sisters marrying their dead siblings' partners was also common practise in those days. Henry the Eighth's fist wife, Catherine of Araton (no reference to Romano's uncle) was originally married to Henry's older brother, Arthur (no reference to England).**

*****Iberia is supposed to be older than Romano because Byzantine was much younger than Castile (Leon had an affair with Castile before marrying Byzantine), back then, women usually married men much older than they were.**

******With the Greek thing, look at *, Aragon murdered Byzantine because she was supposedly "killing" Rome (in reality Rome was just getting older) and Castile tried to kill Byzantine back when Romano was a baby by setting fire to Byzantine's house with Romano inside it. The reason she did that was because she thought her husband still loved her sister.**

**What nation should I do next? **


	4. Prussia

**I had a few ideas for Prussia, and I'll probably do Russia then maybe Norway next. Any other ideas for other chapters are welcome. I just go through phases of liking one character more than others and roll with it.**

1. He looks exactly like his mother.

His mother, by the way, was a human Germanic girl called Anna-Lara*, and she was an albino, too. She hid her looks under a cloak and his father, Germania, fell in love with her for her personality.

2. He had an older sister.

Kai was her name, no one knew what country she represented, or even if she did represent one. She looked exactly like their fathers as did all of Prussia's siblings, blonde hair and blue eyes. Gilbert is the only one who looks anything like their mother, so he naturally, became her favourite.

3. The Holy Roman Empire was his little brother.

Holy Rome, or Richard as their parents called him, was a very serious child (much like Germany). Prussia and Kai were rather childish. Life was too short to be boring. At least, for her it was.

4. He witnessed the massacre of Germania and Kai.

One day he just came home and they were bleeding on the floor. Germania had deep slashes across his chest and Kai's head had been cut off? Vati** only lived long enough to tell him that Anna-Lara, who was at the time, pregnant, had been taken by their murderer. Holy Rome had survived and was hiding in a corner. Gilbert asked Hungary to look after him while he looked for their mother. And the unborn baby.

5. He hated it when he found her.

The murderer got away, but his mother was screaming in pain. Gilbert later knew this as childbirth. She died in agony. Only living long enough to tell him, a young teenager, to cut her open to remove the baby. He obliged and the memories of the tiny baby boy covered in blood and the gaping wound in his mother's dead body will stay with him forever. He named the baby Ludwig, meaning "famous warrior". At least, he hoped he would be.

6. The death that will stay with him the longest is Holy Rome's.

Holy Rome died peacefully in his sleep. Hungary had told Gilbert that his army had been beaten, his empire fallen and Gilbert searched for weeks for him, with Ludwig across his chest in a sling. When he found him, Holy Rome was dying. Gilbert took him home and, on Holy Rome's last night, stayed with him untie he fell asleep, like a true brother. He told France to tell Italy about Holy Rome's death; and with that, Ludwig became his only family. Although he will always consider Hungary his family.

7. He buried Holy Rome with the rest of the family.

In a secret clearing next to their old home, their is a monument with all their names written on it, human, not nation, from the one who died first to the most recent: _Kai, Folkert, Anna-Lara, Richard_, and, soon, Gilbert's own name will be written on that cold, hard stone.

8. He is dying.

He claims the reason he survived Prussia's fall is because he is East Germany. He isn't. The reason he is alive is because he has to teach Germany their family's ancient traditions. Once he does, he will just fade away. Hungary knows about this, and Gilbert told her to write his name on the monument when he does die. She's the only one Gilbert trusts with this knowledge.

9. Old Fritz will always have a place in his heart.

Even thought his mother had always accepted him, Germania, Kai and probably Holy Rome, didn't. Old Fritz taught him that being different was a good thing, and at his white hair and continuously changing red eyes were not the sign of the devil***.

10. Kai once visited him.

As did his parents and Holy Rome. And with them, they brought the best news an albino could ever have.

_They loved him._

*** The names Anna and Lara are among the most popular German names it could find for this century. I put them together because I couldn't decide which one to use.**

****"Vati" means father in German.**

*****For a long time, being an albino was considered the work of the devil in most cultures. Either that or good in luck in a few cultures.**


End file.
